


【中文翻译】These Are Some of my Favorite Things (The Post-It-Note!fic)

by BriaBelleDean



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Piningjolras, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriaBelleDean/pseuds/BriaBelleDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>格朗泰尔一天早上醒来后，发觉安灼拉不知道为何一直要他身上不同的部位贴便利贴。</p>
<p>Chinese Translation of These Are Some of my Favorite Things (The Post-It-Note!fic) by zimriya, could be find here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/887972</p>
            </blockquote>





	【中文翻译】These Are Some of my Favorite Things (The Post-It-Note!fic)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [These Are Some of my Favorite Things (The Post-It-Note!fic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/887972) by [zimriya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimriya/pseuds/zimriya). 



**These Are Some of my Favorite Things (The Post-It-Note!fic)**

 

    格朗泰尔一天早上醒来后，意识到他八成是在安灼拉家里睡着了，而猜想在他发觉他当枕头用的书不是自己公寓里常用的电话簿而是本课本时基本上成了定论。不仅仅是这个，还有刚好在他视线内的安灼拉的左脚踝。  
  
    格朗泰尔咽了口口水，突然就清醒了，翻了个身，发觉安灼拉睡在他面前的沙发上，胸口盖着的纸堆随着他的呼吸一升一降。他就连睡着时一只手里都还握着笔。格朗泰尔尽力抑制住了想要拍张照片的冲动，取而代之他只是伸手揉了揉自己的头发，却半路停了下来。  
  
    他的头发里有东西。  
  
    当他把手拿回来的的时候，发觉那东西是张普通的空白便利贴，之前正好粘在他头顶。他皱着眉看着它，心里满是疑惑，随手把它团成一团扔向了垃圾桶，结果没投中。  
  
    “擦。”格朗泰尔边说着，边在走过去捡纸团的路上捅了捅安灼拉的腿。“起来。”  
  
    安灼拉嗯了一声，微微睁开了眼，但笔还是没离开他的手。“格朗泰尔？”  
  
    “我完全不知道我怎么还会在你家里但是我很饿所以你早饭想吃啥？”格朗泰尔说。  
  
    “等等。那句话里有三个句子。”安灼拉说。他用他空闲的手揉了揉眼睛，动作带起了衬衣一角，露出了一点苍白的皮肤和髋骨。  
  
    “我去给你做点咖啡吧。”格朗泰尔自己决定了，在自己做出一些愚蠢的动作比如上前舔吻安灼拉的小腹之前走向了厨房。  
  
  


\--

  
  
  
    当安灼拉在做他那最新的关于人权受到侵犯的可怕演讲时，格朗泰尔真的有听，但讲到一半安灼拉突然停下了走开。说真的，格朗泰尔一直在啃他的铅笔头，但他也没和他吵呀。他当然是可以吵，但他没有，所以当安灼拉没过多久后回来并且手里拿着一叠便利贴、并撕了一张贴到格朗泰尔嘴上是，格朗泰尔差点斗鸡眼。  
  
    “唔。”他说，而安灼拉只是看着他。  
  
    然后他继续他的演讲。  
  
    “你做了什么？”古费拉克没有让视线离开安灼拉的身影，只是小声问道。  
  
    “我完全没想法。”格朗泰尔小声回答。他扯下便利贴并盯着它看。“你觉得安灼拉会不会往上面下了毒？”  
  
    “不知道。”古费拉克说。“便利贴能被下毒？”  
  
    格朗泰尔看着他，又看了看安灼拉，耸了耸肩。  
  
  


\--

  
  
  
    到下一次发生的时候，格朗泰尔认为这只是安灼拉想让他闭嘴的新方式。那时候他正在长篇大论，虽然说安灼拉在说的东西不值得他去长篇大论，但古费拉克一直在吃着水果糖并把包装纸扔他身上，他不得不做点什么不闷死自己的事儿。所以他站了起来，或许站在了桌子上，他没注意，只顾着大声嚷嚷。然后这事儿就发生了。  
  
    安灼拉眨着眼，拿出了便利贴，撕了一张按在了他胸口正中央。  
  
    格朗泰尔完全不知道该如何反应。“啥？”他最终开口了，满腹的长篇大论早就死在了衬衣上粘着的黄色纸片上。  
  
    “你错了。”安灼拉只是简单地回答，完全没有提便利贴的事情，回到了他的座位。“另外，如果你再不从桌子上下来，米西什塔就要发飙了。”  
  
    格朗泰尔疑惑地望向那姑娘，被对方脸上的表情吓了一跳。“噢妈呀。”他边说边跳下来。  
  
  


\--

  
  
  
    这事儿变得越来越频繁，以至于格朗泰尔都见怪不怪了。有一回在一个大雨天，安灼拉在一场相当激烈的吹牛游戏【注1】中把格朗泰尔的脸上大部分地方都贴满了。第三轮左右的时候他的眼睛成功中奖，到古费拉克宣布游戏结束时他脸上每一寸的皮肤基本上都被黄纸片给贴满了。  
  
    “才tm不要。”格朗泰尔说着，试着朝他所认为古费拉克在的方向皱眉。他不知道隔着纸头他的表情能不能传达出去，但他还是试了试。  
  
    “你居然还能讲话？”古费拉克问。  
  
    “你只不过是嫉妒我赢了嘛。”格朗泰尔说。  
  
    “我确信你是不能在每轮之间累计分数的。”安灼拉说。“何况是三分的局。”  
  
    “你给我闭嘴，你才是我们不玩了的原因。”古费拉克说，让安灼拉闭了嘴。格朗泰尔撕掉几张贴在他眼睛周围的便利贴，为了去看安灼拉脸上的绝妙表情。古费拉克咽了口口水，手里玩着他的牌。  
  
    “胡扯。”安灼拉说。  
  
    “该死。”古费拉克说。  
  
    “我跟你说了他啥都知道。”公白飞说。  
  
    “你可没说他玩牌这么厉害。”格朗泰尔说。他舔了舔嘴唇，放下了自己的牌。“三个三分。”他说。  
  
    “古费拉克的说谎水平实在太差了。”安灼拉告诉他们，起身把一张便利贴贴在了格朗泰尔舌头上。“胡扯。”  
  
【注1】吹牛游戏：game of bullshit，大致就是当你觉得对方在说谎时你就说“Bullshit”（这里翻译成了胡扯），就能得分。古费拉克就是这么在安灼拉手里丢了分。  
  
  


\--

  
  
  
    米西什塔雇了格朗泰尔来帮她把穆尚的一面墙画上壁画，结果他花了大半天时间来纠结这事儿。他最后在自己客厅里绕着圈子自言自语纠结，又打电话给爱潘妮纠结，在一个小时换了三次衣服。  
  
    安灼拉在他能做出其他事之前出现在他家门口，把他拖出了门塞到车子里，顺口评论：“我是被逼着来的。”他这么说。  
  
    “啊。”格朗泰尔说，在安灼拉倾过身子把一张便利贴贴在他左肩膀上时偏了偏脑袋。  
  
  


\--

  
  
  
    一直到安灼拉用一张贴在他拿着画笔的手上的便利贴打断他，整幅壁画都进行地很好。这是第一回带字的便利贴，所以当他的脚刚刚踏出门槛，所有他的朋友都围上来看上面写了啥。  
  
    “ ‘不仅仅是它们，也是由于它们的所作所为。’ ”古费拉克读道。“这tm到底是什么意思啊？”  
  
    格朗泰尔耸了耸肩。“我怎么知道？”他说。  
  
    他们一起看着安灼拉走向他的汽车钻进去。“我有点担心他。”古费拉克说。  
  
    “我只是很庆幸这次遭殃的不是我的舌头。”格朗泰尔说。  
  
  


\--

  
  
  
    他穿那条裤子的那天他屁股上得到了一张。格朗泰尔决定他再也不穿了。  
  
    “它们根本就算不上那种裤子。”当格朗泰尔告诉他的时候爱潘妮指出。“我是说，它们的确能让你的屁股看上去相当诱人，但它们也没起特别大的作用嘛。”  
  
    格朗泰尔的动作停顿了一拍。“谢谢？”他终于说道。  
  
    “客气。”爱潘妮说。她把他们要帮古费拉克喝掉的那瓶果汁递给他，而古费拉克本人正沮丧地窝在沙发里。  
  
    格朗泰尔喝了一口。“咱们的冰激凌前线战斗地如何了？”他问巴阿雷和弗以伊，那两人边往嘴里拼命塞了满满一勺冰激凌，边笑着对他竖起了大拇指。  
  
    “我恨你们所有人。”古费拉克说。  
  
    “你才是那个弄坏冰箱的人。”热安在从卫生间回来的路上说。他给自己挖了一大勺，坐在了巴阿雷旁边。  
  
    “哎。”古费拉克说。“就别提醒我了哇。”  
  
    公白飞和安灼拉正忙着翻电话本试图说服个谁来帮他们在周日检查下冰箱，根本就没空抬头，但公白飞依然说：“说话的是古费拉克吗？”  
  
    “不是。”所有人一起说。  
  
    爱潘妮从格朗泰尔那里接过瓶子。“你得知道你的屁股在大多数裤子里都看起来不错。”  
  
    格朗泰尔非常庆幸他不是正在喝果汁的那个。  
  
    “不管怎样，他本可以直接问个好。”他淡淡地说，“总比起他现在做的不知道什么事儿好。”  
  
    爱潘妮噗嗤一笑。“你还真是挑剔。”她这么说着，也还是在走向柯赛特和马吕斯的路上拍了拍他的背。那对情侣正缩在沙发里吃着一大罐儿巧克力冰激凌看着B级片。  
  
  


\--

  
  
  
    有一天安灼拉往他嘴唇上贴了三次。  
  
    格朗泰尔估摸着第一次是因为他的大笑，但他不明白那对于会议到底有多大影响。他甚至不知道那些便利贴到底是不是因为他很烦人才贴上的，但这么想至少说得通。  
  
    第二次是因为他朝柯赛特做了个鬼脸。她带着一副格朗泰尔知道是马吕斯送给她的纸鹤耳环，而格朗泰尔实在没办法只盯着她的脸看而不是耳环。她最后开玩笑性质地对着他皱起了眉，当格朗泰尔再一次失败时，他朝她吐了吐舌头。他甚至都没有说话。不过一样，便利贴。安灼拉实在是令人费解。  
  
    第三次是在格朗泰尔捎安灼拉回家的路上发生的。他们在车里，没说话，因为安灼拉很累，而格朗泰尔无法将“为什么你要在我身上贴满便利贴”组织成句子说出口。  
  
    不过他们有电台来做背景音乐，这样至少格朗泰尔可以把脑子放在其他什么事儿上。当他很喜欢的一首歌出现时，他忍不住跟着唱了起来。  
  
    紧接着，自然而然，安灼拉在他一句话唱到一半的时候往他嘴上贴了张便利贴。  
  
    “额。”格朗泰尔说。  
  
    “继续唱。”安灼拉说，同时往他的喉咙上加了一张。  
  
  


\--

  
  
  
    他对于那些便利贴的出现总得有个理由的猜想在一天后就被落实了。那是发生在安灼拉拿出了一本贴满便利贴的旧书的时候。  
  
    格朗泰尔眨了眨眼睛，盯着书看。他看了眼，又看了眼自己被贴满便利贴的上半身，再次眨了眨眼。有些什么东西似乎在他脑子里明朗起来，他也不确定自己的胃是想变成蝴蝶翩翩飞舞在自己胸口还是想把自己弄空。  
  
    “这些是什么？”古费拉克说，语气里有点绝望。  
  
    “为了标记我喜欢的部分？”  
  
    格朗泰尔本是试图去拿起酒瓶喝一口，却不小心把它重重地落在了桌子上。  
  
    “啊哈。”有人说——是爱潘妮吗？  
  
    “天哪。”格朗泰尔说得上气不接下气，因为这是有那么点道理但又完全说不通。  
  
    “你还好吗？”安灼拉问。他看起来有点担心，格朗泰尔站起来走过去来向他证明自己没事儿。  
  
    “还好。”他说。“你为什么不告诉我？”  
  
    “什么？”古费拉克说。  
  
    “我以为我告诉过你了。”安灼拉犹豫地说，但是他在微笑。  
  
    格朗泰尔笑了回去。他很确定自己的脸承载不了更多复杂的情感了，就算他的胸口倒是承载了一大堆的复杂情感。“你就不能表现得更明显一点么？”  
  
    安灼拉皱着眉。“你最后还是懂了，不是么。”他指出。  
  
    “什么？”古费拉克再一次问。屋里所有人都大声嘘他。  
  
    “这倒是。”格朗泰尔说。他拿下一张当他——他现在想想都好笑——赞美若李和博须埃和米西什塔的关系时被贴在心的位置的便利贴，把它贴到了安灼拉的脸颊骨上。  
  
    安灼拉笑着看着他，歪了歪头。  
  
    格朗泰尔把他脖子上的一张便利贴撕下了，虔诚地贴到安灼拉嘴唇上，又用自己的嘴唇代替了它的位置。  
  
    “天哪到底发生了什么？”古费拉克在背景里抓狂地大声喊道，但格朗泰尔正忙于发觉他到底有多喜欢安灼拉尝起来的味道和他闭上眼睛时发出的细小叹声，完全没时间去理会他。  
  
    “我喜欢这部分。”当他们分开时，他这么说，又把安灼拉拉过来投入另一个吻。  
  
  
  


\--

  
  
  
  


The End.

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的汤，戳→ http://zimriya.tumblr.com/  
> 配图，戳→ http://deadpokerface.tumblr.com/post/54848566051/i-still-dont-have-time-to-do-decent-things-so-i


End file.
